Marionette
by Marisa-sama
Summary: My doll deserves everything...for all it has gone through...it deserves everything and more..  USxUK PruXCan Spamano and  more! AU! PLEASE REVIEW!


I am back! BACK IN BLACK! AND WITH A COMPLETELY NEW STORY FOR ANYONE WHO IS INTERESTED!

Yep…Marisa is back y´all! I know some people wont care about this story but I just wanted to post it because I had it in my computer and I am doing a clean out of my hard drive so yeah…

Disclaimer: WELL! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MYSELF! ENJOY EVERYONE!

**Marionette**

"Kirkland! Do you have a second?"

A man of about 23 years old looked up from his porcelain work, set his glasses down and cleaned his hands before meeting with the person that arrived in his store.

"Ah …what brings you here?"

The tanned Spaniard smiled at him brightly as he held a piece of paper to him, "I'm here to pick up my order!" he said cheerfully in an accent that many would have difficulty with. The man behind the counter just took the paper and went outback to get the piece of artwork he had worked on since April.

"_Found it_" he thought as he picked the small figure dressed in a knee-length red dress with a small ribbon around its neck saying 'Carriedo'.

He came back out and showed the finish work to his customer who stood there marveled at the sight, "_Dios mio…_ it looks exactly like him…" he mumbled as he took the short brown haired doll into his arms and brushed some hair from its face, "I really don't know how I can thank you for this Kirkland!"

The man just smiled and showed him to the various boxes that would only fit those life sized dolls, "There is no need to thank me, I know what it means to lose a loved one….so don't worry about anything" he gave him a box and let him put the porcelain doll in, "as long as it somehow replaces the one you truly loved"

The Spaniard looked at the doll fondly before closing the lid and taking it outside, "Thanks again Kirkland!"

The man smiled and went back to his workshop where another doll stood, the one that he was making for a rich merchant from Germany. This one he was very happy to work on because it looked exactly like his own.

Arthur Kirkland

Age: 23

Occupation: Doll maker

He was a doll maker since his father ever handed him his first tool. He first designed little doll houses, then animals and by the age of 17 he made his first doll. But not all of his dolls were life-size at first…well not after the horrible accident that happened 3 years ago.

During his teenager years he met a boy named Alfred, Alfred F. Jones to be exact. He just walked into the shop during Arthur's shift and started talking to the boy. Arthur, being a little shy during his whole life, just sat there with a dumb expression just staring at the boy with awe and a little awkwardness. There he was, a complete stranger, talking to him about the latest news of the street or maybe some things about Parliament, with his stunning ocean blue eyes and wheat colored hair just smiling at him for no good reason whatsoever.

"My name is Alfred! What's yours?"

The Brit was suddenly taken away from his thoughts as he looked at the boy strangely,

"A-Arthur…Arthur Kirkland"

"Woah! So you are the son of the famous doll maker! His name is everywhere around the streets this morning! Right after he sold that doll to that really scary German general!"

Ah, yes, Arthur remembered that doll. It truly had been a work of perfection with its soft brown hair and brown eyes it almost looked like a real child.

"So do you mind me coming tomorrow? I know we just met but since my dad is really busy I thought, you know, maybe you might want to hang out?" the blue eyed boy said as he scratched the back of his head

The Brit just blinked and gave a hesitant nod, before waving him off. This was the first time he had met him but his heart was beating a little out of control, but he ignored it as a new costumer walked through the door.

So it went on for months, Alfred coming in each morning to talk to Arthur and Arthur just sat there listening and enjoying the company of the boy but he still couldn't make out the feeling he had every time he saw him smile or get really close to him when he was excited about some news that just came out.

So he just let it go...he didn't want to think it was love since they were both guys and he didn't think it was jealousy since Alfred was always telling him what pretty eyes he had so he just ignored the rapid beating of his heart and paid attention to Alfred ranting.

The first time he realized it was love was when he was getting bullied my some older boys, probably 19 or 20. He was walking home after a long day of work before 3 boys stood in front of him and pushed him into an alley.

"Well if it isn't Kirkland?"

"Ha! What a sissy! Making dolls all day long! Are you sure you are not a girl?"

Arthur just turned his head and tried to move away but a one of the boys, probably the one of 20, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the wall harshly making him grunt in pain

He smirked, " I am sure if you are a girl you would love having me as a companion, huh?" he whispered into his ear as his hand made its way up his shirt.

Arthur was about to scream and punch the guy but it seems that somebody else did him that favor, because he soon saw the guy flying to the right and landing on the floor…was that a tooth that just came out?

"What the hell are you three sadistic monkeys doing here?"

Arthur felt a force tug at his waist and he was soon leaning against a well-toned chest. He looked up and saw the familiar blue eyes he saw every morning but this time filled with rage and probably thoughts of murder.

The guy stood up and wiped his mouth, blood coming from both his nose and mouth.

"It looks like the sissy already has a boyfriend; I'll remember this one Jones! You are not getting away with it!" he said as he motioned for his other two friends to run, leaving the two blondes alone.  
"You didn't have to do that…I could have defended myself, but thank you anyways" the Brit said as he looked up only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Praise the Lord above you are safe…those idiots might have hurt you…or maybe worst…" Alfred mumbled into Arthur's shoulder as he grabbed the back of his head possessively.

"Alfred! Bloody git! Let go! I was going to defend myself! He just caught me by surprise!"  
Alfred let go slowly as he smiled brightly at the Brit, "So…the sun's already setting… I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"

Arthur had never seen the boy run faster that day but he just picked his things up and went home.  
They kept talking to each other, sometimes he even watched as Arthur made little models of dogs, cats, especially bunnies because apparently Alfred had a thing for rabbits. Yet Arthur now showed his feelings more clearly now like small blushes here and there but that's about it.

Now the reader at this moment might think that Alfred would have eventually gotten the hint and confessed his lover for Arthur and they got together and kissed passionately in front of a sunset but as cruel as the world was this would never come true because 2 weeks later…Alfred had died.

The papers said it was murder case and that the police had found the boy in an alley covered in blood and with a big gash in his stomach. The Kirkland's were invited to the funeral because the Jones knew that Alfred was good friends with their son but Arthur refused to go, he didn't want to even think about Alfred. He had only met the boy last year and now he was gone.

He went a whole week without eating anything. He just sat in his room making small figures of rabbits and at then he finally dared to make a model of his beloved. He slammed the door of his room open and made his way to the workshop ignoring the calls for his name from his father and mother. He sat in his father's bench and began working on the doll for hours.

At half past one in the morning his father found him asleep in the bench clutching a small replica of Alfred standing up with that familiar bright smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The 23 years old closed the door of his house and made his way into the kitchen to prepare himself a steaming cup of Earl Grey. Remembering things like that were too much for him sometimes but he didn't cry anymore because he had something that finally made him happy and allowed him to live peacefully.

He poured the warm water into the porcelain cup and made his way upstairs, cup in hand. He knocked the door softly, "May I come in, love?"

No answer came, but he was used to that, so he just came in and locked the door behind him.  
"Sorry I worked late tonight but I had to finish the order of another man, can you believe this one looks exactly like you? But this one's hair was a little bit longer."

He smiled as he saw his doll stare at him with beautiful blue eyes that expressed no emotion whatsoever yet somewhere he knew that he had heard him.

He walked closer to it and caressed its cheek, the cold porcelain almost feeling like skin.  
"But of course this one could never be compared to you" he whispered as he kissed those cold, closed lips. The doll did nothing but stare at him with the same expression.

"I just need to finish it by tomorrow so that maybe I can buy you a new dress, maybe one that matches your eyes!"

He looked down at the dress that his doll was wearing, a nice white dress that was about knee length with the hem decorated with small bows. For him, his doll would get everything because it deserved it, for all the pain it had gone through, his doll deserved everything.

"I am sure you will love that…" he kissed those lips again and smiled

"Alfred"


End file.
